Twin Trouble
'Twin Trouble '''is the second episode of the twentieth season. Plot The Smelter's is a bustling place where the twin diesel shunters, 'Arry and Bert work. Though, it is scary to most steam engines, the Ironworks is very useful for melting down old machinery and making it into new things, such as rails that the railway needs. "Hey, there's a newbie coming today," 'Arry told Bert. "Let's just hope he doesn't blow up the Ironworks!" joked Bert. Then, the two diesels set back to work. The Foreman was talking to the new man at work. "OK. Today, you are going to manage the heat of the Smelting Shed. It may seem easy, but its important. Too much heat and - BAM! The Ironworks will explode right upon us," explained the Foreman. "Control heat, not too much, Ironworks explode, got it," replied the new man. "Good." And the Foreman walked away. A little while later, 'Arry shunted some old pieces of machinery into the Smelting Shed and a crane unloaded them. "My, oh, my, would I love to put Stepney in here," he chortled. All the pieces were unloaded and a workman gave the signal to the new man to fire up the heater. But he was being rather careless and not paying attention to the temperature. 'Arry bustled back into the main shed of the Ironworks. "Hey, do you smell that?" asked Bert. "Smell what?" "Smells like . . ." "FIRE!" The alarm sounded! "Evacuate quickly!" 'Arry and Bert raced out of there as quickly as their wheels would carry them! They reached safety, but the fire was spreading! "The fire brigade will be here any minute!" shouted the Foreman. "Let's get attendance!" No one turned out to be hurt, but when the flames were extinguished, the building was completely burned. Dodger and David came to inspect the mess. "My beautiful Ironworks," sobbed Bert. "You mean our beautiful Ironworks," corrected 'Arry. "Ha! How ironic!" laughed Dodger. "The Ironworks, which is, supposed to melt down metal was melted down itself! The irony!" David couldn't help but laugh too. 'Arry and Bert were cross. Soon, the Fat Controller arrived. "Well, after this rather, uh, hmm, ironic, incident, I will be finding you two other work." 'Arry and Bert groaned. Dodger and David weren't the only ones who thought the situation was rather ironic, the other diesels thought so too! "OK, OK. We get it. Its ironic, funny, now let us sleep!" growled the twins. "Why?" complained Diesel. "Its so funny!" "Aww, come on, even you Paxton!" "Sorry, I just can't resist it." Then, the Fat Controller arrived and the Dieselworks went silence. "Well, 'Arry and Bert, I have found you other suitable work. Anopha Quarry has a big order to fill. Toby and Percy can help, but sometimes Percy is too busy elsewhere and Toby can't take all the trains himself, so, I am sending you two to help Mavis out." "Yes, Sir," replied the twins grimly. The next day, they set off towards the Quarry. When they arrived, Mavis was waiting for them. "All right. Thank goodness you're here. There's lots of trucks to come and go. So, the routine is simple; load empty trucks, make lines and Manager will tell you how long it needs to be and who's going to take it. Simple as that." Then, the three engines set to work. But then, things started to go wrong. 'Arry was filling his trucks at the hopper when Bert came from behind and accidentally bumped his twin above the chute which poured out on top of him! "Careful back there! Watch where you're going, you clumsy diesel!" said 'Arry. "Clumsy! How dare you!" retorted Bert. The two began arguing until Mavis stopped them. "Be quiet, you two. You're making such a racket!" "Well, I refuse to speak to Bert until he apologises for pushing me under the chute!" "And I refuse to talk to 'Arry until he apologises for calling me clumsy!" The arguing only got worse. Bert was shunting some trucks into a siding when 'Arry came behind and bumped him. "You idiot! Look what you did!" jeered Bert. "Me!" "Yes, you! Watch where you're going!" Mavis was starting to get very annoyed. Later, she was talking to Percy at Knapford Harbour. "'Arry and Bert are out of control," Mavis told Percy. "Unfortunate accidents keep happening, they keep insulting each other and I'm getting tired of it!" "We better do something soon, then," replied Percy. "Yes, but what?" "Well, the way James and I mended our rivalry was he got in a serious accident." "So we should stage a fake accident to get them back together?" "Well, if you want them to stop arguing, then I'd say stage an accident." "All right. Thanks, Percy." "No problem." Then, the two engines set off. But Mavis's chance came sooner than expected. "Well, I'm going down to Knapford Harbour," said 'Arry. "To finally get away with from Bert." "Have fun," replied Mavis. "Thanks." And 'Arry oiled away. "Well, isn't this just great," boasted Bert, as soon as 'Arry was out of sight. "All alone, just you and I. I don't need him anymore. I'm fine on my own!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get to work." A while later came an emergency phone call. "Attention!" called the Quarry Manager. "'Arry is in deep trouble. There was some oily rails on the hill to Knapford Harbour and he's skidded into a sinking boat! If we don't rescue him, the boat sinks . . . with 'Arry!" "Oh no," said Bert. "Come on!" His Driver pulled the lever and he set off as quickly as he could! When he arrived, Percy had arrived with Rocky. "Hurry!" called Percy. "We've attached a cable to 'Arry. Rocky can pull, but it won't be enough, so we will all help" The boat was sinking faster. 'Arry was almost half way submerged. Luckily, his Driver had swam to shore. "All right!" said Rocky. "On three, two, one - PULL!" Percy, Rocky, and 'Arry pulled with all their might. Workmen had placed sleepers to help guide him onto the rails. It was tough, but with one mighty heave, 'Arry was back on the track! "Hurray!" "Wow," said 'Arry. "I'm amazed you came to help." "Well, you are my brother, so yeah." Just then, Mavis rolled in. Hullo you two . Finally settling this argument." "Yes," they replied. "Well, word from Dodger is that the Ironworks should be repaired in about a month," said Percy. "No matter how long it takes, we won't argue any more," said Bert. "Yeah, so now, take me to the Dieselworks. And I'd like to be pushed, so I can feel the wind right up against my face" said 'Arry. "Push you? I'm pulling you 'cause then I'll be able to see right in front." "No. Push me." "No." "You're just jealous you're not being pulled." "No I'm not! . . ." "Eh, I guess its part of being brothers," said Mavis. When 'Arry was repaired, the twins got along for the rest of their stay at the Quarry. They managed to get the job done and the Fat Controller was very pleased. And they were most pleased when they returned to their home at the Smelters. Characters *James *Percy *Dodger *David *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Stepney (mentioned) Locations *Knapford Harbour *Anopha Quarry *Sodor Ironworks *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Dieselworks Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes